


Bruises

by gyroscopefour



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Bottom Sokka (Avatar), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Zuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyroscopefour/pseuds/gyroscopefour
Summary: On the rare occasion that Sokka bottoms, he likes it when Zuko gets a little rough with him.Written for Day 1 of Kinktober: Biting/Marking
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 176





	Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Kinktober everyone! This is set several years post canon when Sokka and Zuko are in their twenties. Please enjoy!

Sokka whimpered. “Baby boy.”

Zuko licked a stripe across his neck, biting the sensitive skin under his jaw.

Sokka gasped, pulling Zuko’s hair. “Baby, baby, hurts so good.” Those sharp teeth on his skin. The sweet wet kisses in between. It was intoxicating. 

Zuko grabbed Sokka’s wrists, holding him down. “Want me to fuck you?” His lips brushed against the shell of Sokka’s ear, his breath hot and damp. His hand encircled Sokka’s wrists, pinning them above his head with bruising force. Sokka loved it. When Zuko got dominant with him, it made a burning lump form in his chest. He ate it up and asked for more. More and more until Zuko had nothing left to give him.

“Please, baby. Fuck me hard.” Sokka spread his legs further, pressing Zuko’s hips to his. He could feel Zuko’s hard cock through the layers of their clothes. “Looks like you want it too.”

Zuko’s mouth went back to his neck, sucking open-mouthed kisses into the skin there. Sokka let out a shaky breath. It felt amazing. He loved the way Zuko licked and bit him.

“I’m gonna mark you up,” Zuko said, scraping his teeth over his collar bone.

Sokka gasped. “Fuck!” It was just a little painful. Just enough ache to send zings straight to his cock. He rolled his hips up into Zuko. He couldn’t help it. He needed the stimulation.

Zuko pulled away, leaving Sokka breathless and needy. “Sokka… Honey. What are you doing?”

Sokka felt a blush rise in his cheeks. He hadn’t meant to be so blatantly needy. “Nothing.”

Zuko bit the skin around Sokka’s ear. “I think you’re asking me to fuck you. Is that what you want?”

Sokka lifted his shoulder up to his ear. It was instinct, a reaction to Zuko’s breath on his ear. 

“It’s okay, love. You don’t have to talk. I can listen to your body.” Zuko’s voice had taken on a smoky quality. Something about it made Sokka’s heart race, pounding against his ribs.

Zuko slid down his chest, biting at the skin around his nipples. His teeth scraped over his skin, delicate and sharp at the same time. 

Sokka squirmed. He couldn’t stop himself from pushing his chest up to Zuko’s mouth. Zuko let him, biting harder when Sokka leaned into it. 

Zuko slid further down Sokka’s body, placing wet kisses down his stomach. “Can I take off your pants, honey? Wanna give you hickeys on your thighs to match the ones on your neck.”

Sokka shivered. “Yeah. Do it.” He spread his legs, and Zuko stripped him. 

Zuko sucked kisses into Sokka’s thighs. It was so sensitive. When he moved, he brushed against Sokka’s cock. Sokka felt the brief contact like it was lightning. He spread his legs wider, hips twitching up for Zuko. 

Zuko gave him a wicked smirk. “Seems like you’re ready for more. Want my fingers inside you?”

The dirty talk went straight to his cock. Before he could even think of words for form, Zuko was circling his rim with a lubed finger. Suddenly, the words were pouring out of him and he couldn’t stop it. “Yes! Zuko, give it to me. Please, babe! I need your fingers in my ass. Fuck me with your fingers. I need it so bad. Babe, baby, fuck!”

Zuko pressed into him, teasing that ridged spot that had Sokka seeing stars. A moan tore from Sokka’s throat. His hands fisted in the sheets as Zuko fingered him. The stretch burned just a little. Just enough. 

He sucked little kisses into Sokka’s thighs, leaving bruises on his skin. It set an ache in Sokka’s thighs. A delicious pain that had him craving more. A gentle hand wrapped around Sokka’s cock, giving it a few quick strokes. 

“Zuko, babe. Your hands are so good.” Sokka writhed under him. 

He held Sokka’s legs open and bit at the skin on his inner thighs. He leaned back, admiring his work as he rubbed that spot inside him. Sokka’s thighs were littered with tiny bruises. 

Sokka moaned brokenly. He watched Zuko’s eyes rove over him, examining the matching bruises on his neck and chest. A wave of possessiveness crashed over him. This was his Zuko. His love. His light. And he was, in this moment, so dedicated to Sokka’s pleasure. 

Zuko pressed his fingers hard into that spot, wringing a loud sob out of Sokka. It was so impossibly good. With his other hand, Zuko resumed stroking him, fast and deliberate. He bit at the thin skin where Sokka’s leg met his hip. His muscles were trembling under his skin. 

It burned and built inside him. Sokka gasped for air, breathless and dizzy. Zuko’s hands on him, in him, were amazing. They were everything he wanted and everything he needed. 

Sokka gasped and spasmed as he came. His hand tightened in Zuko’s hair, pulling hard. Zuko relished the way Sokka handled him. 

Zuko smiled up at him. Sokka returned the smile with a sleepy, dazed expression. “You’ve got cum in your hair, babe.”

Zuko patted his thigh, and Sokka winced at the light smacking on his bruises. “I don’t care,” Zuko said. “Did you like that?”

“Yeah. As soon as these bruises fade, let’s do it again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! A kudos or comment would make my day if you feel so inclined.


End file.
